


When All I Wanted Was You

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Rings, Did I mention there's a lot of smut?, I probably missed some things, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Switching, Unrequited Crush, Warning a lot of smut ahead, light depictions of body wounds, unbetaed - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: For years Hernan had a crush on Kirk, but when Kirk turns him down, he must find another way to release his frustrations - both physically and emotionally.(Written belatedly for SBB Inktober 12: Restraints - used physically and emotionally in this piece)





	When All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is Hernan topping. If you prefer the reverse then skim towards the bottom.

There was only a picture of his torso. The first thing Hernan noticed was the paleness of his skin. Wherever this person took the shot, he was under a bright light making his pale, unblemished skin seem to glow.

The next thing Hernan registered were the muscles. They weren’t big, but they were defined.

Hernan swiped right.

“Are you free?”

Hernan’s phone buzzed. _‘It’s a match! Say hi!’_

“Yes.” Hernan looked up from his phone at his partner. Kirk wasn’t in his uniform. He was in a simple short-sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung around his hips.

“I need you,” he said.

Hernan refrained from groaning at those words – what images those words put in his head of wanting to roll down those sweats and…

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Hernan assured. Kirk nodded and turned to head towards his lab. He didn’t veer off into a bedroom for that wasn’t what Kirk called him for. Hernan knew the words were suggestive, but not from that tongue.

Kirk didn’t want him that way.

Therefore, Hernan found himself looking down at his phone again. He saw the pale body, lean muscles, and arched back. This was most likely the closest thing he was going to get. Whether it was a solution or an avoidance, Hernan didn’t know.

He just knew, slowly, he was losing his mind.

 _‘Top or bottom?’_ He messaged them.

 _‘Switch,’_ a moment later. _‘And u?’_

Hernan wrote back, _‘top’_ , for now. He didn’t mind switching, but for first encounters, he liked having the most control.

 _‘I only have three rules,’_ the person wrote. _‘First, you may never see my face at any time we are together. This means either being in the dark, blindfolded, or masks. Second, no talking unless you wish to stop or if you are in pain. Any other conversation should be done here such as scene planning, fetishes, and the like. Third, no kissing on the mouth.’_

Hernan found the demands a little odd, but not unreasonable. He could handle it. He wrote back asking for a date and time, before going to see what Kirk needed him for.

Kirk needed his help in deciphering some Kryptonian words. They have been digging through the millions of kryptonian files Luthor had kept from them. Hernan had an easier time with figuring out the language. Kirk not so much.

A moment later, Hernan checked his phone, and there was a date and time.

He arrived promptly and asked for the room key under the name of James. The person had chosen a hotel. It wasn’t some hole in the wall, but it wasn’t upscale either. Neither mattered. The only important thing was discretion, as he wore a baseball cap and sun glasses. No one looked at him.

He liked this place.

He inserted the room key in the lock and opened the door. The room was completely dark, save for the light from the hallway that streamed in. Hernan could see through the dark, but he didn’t need to, to know someone was there. He could hear their heart thrum in wait.

He removed his baseball cap, and pocketed his glasses before shutting the door behind him. The room was thrown into complete darkness once more, and Hernan felt a soft cloth being placed against his closed eyes.

The fabric was tied securely behind his head, and though Hernan could most likely see through it too, he chose not to. There was some sort of thrill in all this. To not see the face of his partner but to only feel them, well it made imagining things much easier.

Cool fingertips began to work on his clothes. They swiftly moved to undue the buttons of his shirt while lips just as cold as those hands pressed against the underside of his chin.

He removed his shirt, and went to remove his pants when the fingers moved to stroke his beard. Was he surprised, Hernan wondered. Hernan too didn’t show his face in his profile. There was no way this person could have known beforehand. Did he like it?

Hernan felt his hips tugged forward by the loops of his jeans. He would take that as a yes.

He led Hernan carefully through the dark to the bed. Hernan heard the springs creak by the man probably sitting, or kneeling down. He couldn’t see. He only felt those cool hands pushing his pants and briefs down from his hips to pool at his ankles.

Hernan didn’t have time to step out of them when he felt himself being gripped through the dark. It was almost as if the stranger didn’t need light to see by the way those fingers curled around the base of his cock.

The hand was slick with hopefully lube as it worked him easily. Hernan felt a groan rumble deep within his throat. It had been too long since he did something like this. Before Hernan was used to having many bed partners. He was used to picking up one-night stands from local bars, but then _he_ came into his life.

Since he met Kirk, Hernan’s one-night stands became fewer and farther between until they stopped altogether when Hernan realized he only wanted one person. The only problem was, that person didn’t want him.

The fingers squeezed around the head of his cock, and Hernan had reached out. His hands gripped the man’s shoulders as another found the base of his neck. Hair. The man had long hair. Hernan’s fingers knotted in the smooth, thick strands. The man sucked in sharply and Hernan felt himself shudder at the first sound he had made that night.

He was hard.

Suddenly the hand let go of him. Hernan refrained from sounding disappointed before his hand was taken, and he felt something being placed in it. A bottle.

Hernan understood. He heard the mattress creak once more from movement and he felt a foot slide along his bare legs.

Hernan kicked off his pants finally, and uncapped the bottle in his hand. He spread the cool liquid on his fingers as he felt through the dark where the other was before him. His fingers found the small of his back, and his knee knocked against the back of the man’s legs.

Hernan imagined the man was bent over the bed, presenting himself for Hernan to take. He swallowed hard at the image. His overactive imagination was working once again at the thought of someone else in the same position.

His fingers trailed further down the man’s spine to where it dipped and then rose along the curve of his ass.

 _‘Carajo.’_ Though Hernan couldn’t see it, he could feel it. There was shape to it. There was thickness he could grab, and squeeze. The person beneath him groaned as Hernan firmly grasped one side and held him open.

Hernan’s slicked fingers ran down the cleft before he placed pressure against the tight ring of muscle. The tip of his middle finger breached him easily. He most likely prepared himself before Hernan came.

Hernan didn’t mind. Usually he liked taking his time, but after how long he has restrained himself from doing something like this, patience was becoming somewhat of an expensive commodity for him.

He slipped in a second, and was earned with an audible gasp. He loved the sound of it. He slid his fingers in deeper. He was hot inside though his skin was cool, and Hernan found a sadistic grin curl the corners of his lips at the feeling of the man trying not to clench down on him.

Hernan pumped his fingers in a few times before reaching as far as he could and left them right there. The man squirmed. He tried to push himself back against Hernan’s fingers, but Hernan didn’t move them. Instead he leaned over until he could feel his chest pressed against the man’s cool back, and his hand let go of the man’s cheek to thread through his long hair.

The hair was soft, and a little damp. He had showered before this. Hernan could even smell the fragrance of what was most likely the complementary shampoo. It was flowery, but Hernan didn’t mind it.

He liked it.

His fingers curled in the man’s long hair in time with his fingers curling inside him. A long moan was coaxed from him followed by a sudden intake of breath when Hernan quickly withdrew his fingers so only the tips were in before plunging them back in deep.

He fucked him. The speed of his fingers was harsh. He refrained from going faster than a normal man, but the sounds the man made beneath him made Hernan want to take everything he could and more.

Hernan felt him squirm. Hernan could feel his back arch, and his body twist beneath him. He raised his ass a little higher by going on his toes. Hernan angled his fingers, but his pace never faltered. The new angle drew a loud cry before Hernan felt the upper half of his body drop. His cries thereafter were muffled by the turning of his head into the sheets.

Hernan wasn’t having it. His grip in the man’s hair tightened, and he forcefully pulled his head back. There was a shout, and then his moans came out broken and loud. Each break in his voice made Hernan’s dick seem to twitch with want.

As his breaths grew short and his cries louder, Hernan withdrew altogether. The whimper from the sudden loss only inflated Hernan’s ego. The body beneath him moved, and Hernan lost track of him.

He could hear the creaking of the mattress to indicate that the man was still on the bed somewhere. He heard scuffling towards the side, and then a moment later, hands were on him again.

It placed something around the tip of his cock and then slowly rolled it down. A condom. Hernan was half impressed that he could place it on him in the dark, much less find one.

Perhaps he had done this enough times before to know how to. It seemed he had a kink for the dark.

His hand was gabbed and pulled closer. He understood. Hernan knelt on the bed and crawled further up until he could feel the hand slide up his arm to rest against his shoulder. Legs came to frame his hips, and Hernan searched blindly for the rest of the man.

His hand first caressed the flat of the man’s stomach. He felt the muscles quiver beneath his touch, and Hernan found himself laughing a little at the cute reaction. He was reward with a slap against his shoulder, but that only made him laugh harder as his thumb dipped into the small bellybutton.

_‘Cute.’_

Hernan heard a frustrated sigh from beneath from him. His laughter slowly died, but he felt warmed by the man’s actions so far. His hand trailed farther down to feel that the man’s hips were raised by a pillow being tucked beneath him. Then, at last, he reached the place he had tortured earlier. His thumb dipped past the ring, earning Hernan a slow exhale but nothing further.

He was most likely frustrated with Hernan, but luckily Hernan was tired of teasing too. He wanted him. He wanted to feel Kirk tightly clenched around him.

No, not Kirk. This was not Kirk, Hernan had to remind himself. Although the dark, the blindfold, the cool skin and long hair helped him imagine that it was. Hernan had to remember that it wasn’t him for when he left this room, this hotel, the Kirk he returned to didn’t want him this way.

He didn’t want Hernan at all, and Hernan had to accept that. Although Hernan struggled with restraining himself from wanting to touch Kirk, he had to. He couldn’t have Kirk as a lover, but he still had him as a friend, and Hernan didn’t want to lose that.

Suddenly those cool fingers curled around Hernan’s hip. They pulled him closer, and Hernan understood. No more stalling. No more games.

Hernan gripped his cock, and guided it to where his hand held the man open. With a little pressure, the head slipped in. The man gasped and the sound of it renewed Hernan’s desire.

He slowly sank in deeper, listening for any sounds of discomfort before he was fully inside. Those thighs squeezed his sides impossibly tight, and Hernan could feel one of the man’s feet rest against his lower back.

Hernan gave him time to adjust to his girth. Hernan didn’t brag about it. He preferred his partners to tell him, but Hernan knew he was thick. Slowly grinding his hips against the other’s, brought a cry that trembled in the man’s throat, and Hernan’s ego was stroked once more.

He leaned down to kiss wherever his lips happened to land, while his hand searched in the dark for the man’s cock. He found it hard and stiffly resting against the man’s stomach. His hands wrapped around it, and in time, Hernan felt his ass tighten around him.

 _‘Carajo.’_ Hernan found himself swearing again at the feeling of it. He was so hot inside in contrast to the outside. It drove Hernan wild. He stroked the man slowly, hoping to distract him from the pain of being stretched.

His dick was not as thick, Hernan noted, but it had length to it. Perhaps, if they did this again, Hernan wouldn’t mind feeling it inside him.

The heel of his foot, pressed down against his back, and Hernan understood he wanted him to move.

Hernan let go of the man’s cock, in favor of grabbing both his hips. He tugged him closer, burying his dick just a little deeper which earned a surprised gasp.

Hernan loved it.

Slowly he began to move. His thrusts were shallow. He continued to allow him to get used to him, and it wasn’t long until he felt the man rocking back against him. He moaned deeply, and Hernan wanted to swallow it. He wanted to feel him moan against his mouth, but he remembered the third rule: no kissing on the mouth.

His strokes grew longer, and Hernan felt the man’s back arch to the feeling. That heel dug into his back, urging Hernan to go faster.

Hernan went on his knees, and lifted him up with him. Hernan couldn’t see, but he imagined the only thing hitting the mattress was the man’s shoulders. The angle drove him deeper, and the leg on Hernan’s left uncontrollably shook with every rock of his hips.

Now two heels dug hard into Hernan’s back. The pressure of them drove him wild as did the sounds of the creaking mattress, skin slapping against skin, and the drawn out moans he drew out. With a particularly hard thrust, the man beneath him gave a loud shout.

It made Hernan laugh. Not sadistically this time, but proudly. Being inside him was burning hot, and the way he spasmodically clenched around him made Hernan groan deep within his throat.

Hernan shifted one of the legs wrapped around him on his shoulder, and again the man clenched at the sudden position. He struggled to relax even as Hernan stroked his smooth thigh. His skin was soft beneath Hernan’s fingers and there was a thickness to his thigh for Hernan to squeeze.

His thrusts continued to shove the man farther up the bed, but as soon as he got too far from Hernan, Hernan used the leg he held onto and tugged him right back onto his dick.

The cries grew louder, and hands grappled in the dark for Hernan. One found Hernan’s hand wrapped around his hip. It clawed at his fingers, and Hernan had let go of the hip. He grabbed the hand and pinned it to the bed. Leaning forward, he forced the man’s leg closer to his chest.

He was limber, Hernan was pleased to note. The underside of his thigh pressed against Henan’s chest had warmed, and when Hernan had found the crook of the man’s neck, he was more than amused to find it damp with sweat. His hair stuck to his skin, and Hernan pushed it back in favor of kissing his neck.

The third rule may have barred him from kissing his lips, but the rest of his body was fair game. His head leaned away in invitation, or to muffle his moans as Hernan began to pound into him.

He was close, and if the death like grip the man had in his hand was any indication, he was close too.

Hernan would normally touch him. He would have brought him off with his hand, but because that night seemed to be a series of things Hernan normally didn’t do, he wondered if he could bring this man off with just his dick. As sadistic as that might be, perhaps the man was a masochist.

A grunt slipped past Hernan when he felt the man’s ass tighten more than usual. He nearly came right then. His hips stilled as he breathed in deeply. He almost told him to loosen up, but then he remembered rule two: no talking.

Instead he let go of the man’s hand and squeezed his ass, and slowly did he begin to loosen again only to immediately clench up when Hernan slammed his hips against him.

Hernan grinned at the loud cry, but this time he didn’t stop. He continued to drive into him even as he felt the entire body beneath him suddenly spasm in climax.

Hernan was not far behind as he grabbed the man’s hips, and went as far as he could before he came at last with a loud groan of his own. He rode off his climax with a few more thrusts, and the body beneath him still had the energy to push back against him.

Without thinking, Hernan bit above the man’s collar bone. The body flinched, but didn’t push him away as Hernan sucked what he hoped would leave an angry, purple mark. Neither could see each other, but he would still have something of Hernan to remember him by.

Hernan was the first to leave as they had agreed upon earlier. When he returned, Kirk was right where he had left him: in the lab. The sweatpants still hung around his hips, and Hernan’s grip around the door frame tightened.

No, Hernan was sated that night, and yet even as he laid down in bed, thoughts of Kirk still filled his head. Perhaps sleeping with a stranger only made things worse.  

Hernan met with the same man again two weeks later. His mind still drove him crazy with images of Kirk, and he needed to find release somewhere.

Again, they met in the dark. The blindfold was tied around Hernan’s head once more, and he was guided to the bed. This time the man was in control. He pushed Hernan down on the mattress and straddled his hips. Hernan didn’t mind it.

He enjoyed anticipating where the man was going to touch him – how he was going to touch him. Those cool fingertips felt soothing against his skin, yet scorched down his back when Hernan would flip him over and drill into him.

When Hernan had read the rule, no talking, he worried that meant the man would be silent but he was loud. He was vocal in letting Hernan know what he liked and what he didn’t. He begged with his cries, and whimpered when it was all too much.

Hernan loved it all. Whenever they were together, he felt alive, and somewhere along the way, his thoughts were filled with cries in the dark, cool skin growing hot every time their bodies met, and long silky hair that smelled of flowers.

He didn’t think of Kirk when he lied in bed at night. He didn’t think of Kirk when he fucked _him_. He didn’t think of Kirk in that way.

“Hernan!” Kirk had leapt from the roof. Their bodies collided midair as Kirk caught an exhausted Hernan falling from the sky.

His clothes had been ripped and torn as his body was battered and bruised. His healed opens wounds were marked with dried blood. He would be fine but still Kirk fretted over him.

He was in worse condition than Hernan. He didn’t heal as fast.

“Hernan.” Kirk said in a way in which he knew how badly hurt he was compared to Hernan but he didn’t care. Kirk grabbed his hand and held on tight.

Later in the Tower, it was Hernan’s turn to take care of Kirk. He carefully removed the bullet from his arm and thigh, cleaned him, and sewed him up. He then placed him in bed, but when he went to pull away, Kirk reached for his hand.

“Stay,” he said softly. “Please.”

Hernan nodded and sat on the side of the bed. Even when Kirk eventually fell asleep Hernan still found himself glued to the spot.

He found himself staring at Kirk’s sleeping form and for the first time in a long time, thoughts filled his head. Why? Why was he like this? It made him feel dirty. It made him feel wrong to lust after Kirk who has only been there for him.

He shouldn’t want him this way, but god, Hernan’s fingers clenched around his knees in restraint.

He wanted to press against his back. He wanted to hold him, to brush the dark hair from his neck so he could kiss the back of it. But that was where his imagination stopped and though he had a bed partner, he doubted he wanted those kinds of touches – the ones with strings attached.

Even so Hernan left the room and messaged him.

_‘When can we meet again?’_

He didn’t get another message until the morning.

_‘Not this week.’_

‘ _Okay, let me know when. I want to see you in the light.’_

Hernan didn’t get a response until a couple hours later. He had assumed he would refuse but the message read, ‘Alright, anything else?’

Hernan had quite a few things he wanted to do to him – with him – but he restrained himself to a few. There was only so much you could fit into a scene.

He agreed and they met two weeks later at the same place and time they had before. Hernan didn’t know what to expect when he opened the door to the room. He assumed he would walk into a dark room like he always did, but the room was brightly lit.

Though Hernan had stayed here before, he felt like this was his first time. He was seeing everything for the first time. There was a long hallway with a dresser to the side. It’s where he normally placed his hat and glasses. That hadn’t changed.

As he moved farther down the hallway, there was a bathroom to the left. And then around the corner, there was what had to be a king-sized bed. On top of the white sheets knelt the man he had been sleeping with these past few months.

From head to toe, he was covered in black latex, or was it leather? Hernan couldn’t tell, but he was strangely filled with the desire to find out. Hernan removed his jacket and set his bag down on the floor. The sound of it made the other’s heart beat jump, and the corners of Hernan’s lips curled upward.

Hernan toed off his shoes before coming to approach the black figure. His hand first ran over the top of the head, causing the man to lift his masked face. It was then Hernan saw two small holes at the bottom of the nose to let him breath.

Hopefully it would be enough.

The material was leather. It was smooth but thick. He must have been hot in this thing. His hands came to the back of the neck where strings were laced tight. The body beneath him moved away from his touch, and Hernan understood that part was off limits.

He didn’t touch that part again.

He gripped the man’s chin to force him to sit up straight like the way he had found him. He complied. It was then Hernan noticed the zipper down the front. He slowly tugged it down revealing the pale skin that first drew Hernan to him.

It was paler than Hernan had first thought. Almost as pale as Kirk’s or perhaps exactly the same. Hernan was pleasantly surprised as he continued to reveal more of the man’s body to him.

The zipper went a little past his navel. He pushed back the thick fabric from his shoulders, and leaned down to press a kiss where he had last bit him. The mark was long gone, but Hernan looked forward to making new ones that night.

He trailed down even further, and the body leaned back to accommodate him. Gloved fingers ran through his short hair urging him further. Hernan’s lips came across his nipple. He lightly sucked and teethed until it was hard around his tongue, and his thumb pressed down against the other. He was rewarded by a small tugging of his hair, but nothing more.

Hernan moved on until he was down on his knees. He gently nipped at the muscles of his stomach, and pulled the leather suit further down until he could finally toe it off. Hernan took his place kneeling between the man’s legs. He held both knees apart as he leaned down to lick a trail up between the man’s hip and inner thigh.

He sucked at the supple skin, earning a soft sigh. Hernan noted how the man had very thin dark hair up his legs, as for the groin. He remembered feeling the length of his cock in the dark, but seeing it in the light was more than he could imagine.

He wrapped his fingers around the base, causing the man to lean over. His hands moved from Hernan’s head to his shoulders where he held him firmly.

Hernan gave a little squeeze, but the skin was too dry to give a proper rub. So, he leaned down and licked from the base to the head. The man sucked in deeply as Hernan wrapped his lips around the tip before slowly lowering himself down to test how much of it he could take. All the while, the flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of the man’s cock as if feeling for the vein.

Hernan got as far as he could just before feeling the head hit the back of his throat. What he could not reached, he let his hand wrap around the base as his other clutched the man’s pale thigh.

He started slow. He hallowed his checks for further pressure before he began to bob his head slowly, each time taking a little more. Hernan could hear the man’s breaths begin to grow shallow. His fingers around his shoulders tightened and the dick in his mouth grew harder.

Hernan hummed, pleased by his work. The vibrations caused the man’s leg beside Hernan jerk a little, but Hernan kept on going. Even as the fingers began to dig into his shoulders, Hernan only picked up his pace.

Then suddenly, that hand on his shoulder went lower as he leaned farther forward. The fingers bunched in the fabric of his shirt, and his breath was caught in his throat.

Hernan pulled away. A groan sounded through the leather mask as those fingers still clung to him, but no release could be found. Not yet.

Hernan reached into his back pocket, and brought out the small ring. While on his knees, he fitted it around the base of the man’s beautiful cock.

 _‘Dios mío…’_ he was stunning like this. He gathered the man’s legs in his hold, and pushed him back onto the bed. He blindly felt the ring Hernan had placed around him, and if Hernan could see his face, he imagined the frustrated furrow of his brows and lips drawn thinly.

Hernan reached into his bag for the bottle of lubricant, condoms, and a braided rope made of soft thread as to cause as minimal chafing as possible.

The man rolled onto his stomach, and placed a pillow beneath his hips. He propped himself up on all fours, and waited for Hernan to do what he will.

Hernan placed the palm of his hand between his shoulder blades and forced him down. When his chest hit the sheets, Hernan took hold of his wrists in one hand as he secured the rope around his wrists with the other. He held still as Hernan bound his hands behind him.

When he was done, the man’s arms were bent like wings on his back. He gave a small tug, but his wrists didn’t break free.

Hernan ripped the package with his teeth, and rolled the rubber down his hard cock. He poured some lubricant down the cleft of the man’s round ass, and god did Hernan love seeing it in the light. Not only did it have shape, but it had some lift to it too.

He spread some on his cock as well before lining himself up. Hernan hoped he had prepared himself like he had warned him to. Hernan spread him open, and slowly applied pressure. The man beneath him groaned at the burning stretch before his voice broke into a small cry when the tip slipped in. His breaths were shallow and his fingers scrambled at the bindings.

Hernan leaned forward to kiss his quaking shoulders as his thumbs rubbed circles in the dimples of his lower back. Hernan wanted to whisper praises in his ear. That he was doing well, but he remembered that he couldn’t.

Finally, when he stopped shaking, Hernan sank in a little further. He went slow as the sounds the man below him made were pained, but not overtly so. Hernan had watched his hands carefully. Usually when they were in the dark, the agreement was three taps to the arm or shoulder. With his hands tied, Hernan suggested he do a Vulcan salute. The man called him a nerd, but agreed.  

There was none so far.

When Hernan felt himself fully seated, he leaned back on his knees, and hooked his legs over the other’s to pin them down. He felt the body beneath him seize at the sudden move. Hernan didn’t need to tell him to know what he was doing.

Hernan pulled out, and held the man’s hips in place when he drove back in. The body beneath him immediately choked a sound between pain and complete ecstasy for the place Hernan struck within him. They had been together long enough that Hernan could find it with one stroke.

He found it.

He slowly grinded his hips, pressing on that spot just a little bit more to drive him wild. His body involuntarily twisted and his legs tried to rise up, but Hernan had him fully pinned down.

Hernan watched the muscles in his back strain as he pressed his head against the mattress and his back arched into the bed.

_‘Beautiful.’_

Hernan continued with the hard, slow thrusts of his hips. With every snap of his hips, the man’s ass jiggled a little. Hernan loved it. He more than loved it; he savored it on his knees, worshipping this pale body with unwavering devotion.

Soon he started to push against Hernan. His toes dug into the mattress as he grounded himself. Broken moans slipped past him, and grew more desperate as Hernan’s pace increased.

Hernan was close. By the way he struggled in his binds, Hernan knew he was close too, but the constricting ring kept him from finishing. He whined loudly and clenched hard around Hernan. Had the ring not been there, he would have climaxed. Instead he brought Hernan over the edge as Hernan came with a loud grunt. His hips stilled for a moment to allow him to milk Hernan for all he was worth, and then some.

Hernan withdrew and fell onto his back breathing hard. The masked face was turned away, but Hernan could see strands of dark hair peeking through the bindings of the mask.

Black, huh…

The body collapsed in a tired heap. His knees were tucked beneath him, and his arms bent fell to the sides as far as his bindings would let him. He shook with a shuddering breath.

To be denied twice now, he must be pained, but he only held still as he evened his breathing.

Hernan rolled over. His warm body covered the rapidly cooling skin beneath him. He placed another kiss to the back of his shoulder and trailed down his spine. Each touch was light, leaving much more to be desired.

Still he did not move that much. He simply allowed Hernan to do as he wished.

Hernan edged off the bed and went on his knees once more. He grabbed his hips, and pulled him closer so that he could take the man’s ass with both hands. They felt full in his palms before he spread them to admire the mess he’s made.

His entrance was swollen from use and the rim red. His thumb applied little pressure and still, Hernan was rewarded with a sweet muffled groan.

Hernan leaned closer and licked behind his balls to the cleft of his ass. He felt the man shiver in his hold, but didn’t struggle to move away. So, Hernan did it again, but this time applied a little pressure to his entrance when his tongue ran past it.

Nothing.

Was he holding back now?

Hernan accepted the challenge. He teased the rim, pressing against the edge but not pushing through just yet. He wanted the area as soaked with his saliva as possible. He licked and sucked and still not a sound.

_‘Stubborn.’_

Hernan readjusted his grip around the man’s plump cheeks – god he loved squeezing them – before he finally plunged his tongue past his pucker. It didn’t take much pressure for his entrance to give way. It was already used and battered, but it continued to take more.

The man’s body finally twisted as there was a choked off sound stuck in his throat. The masked face craned back at Hernan, but saw nothing. All he could do was feel Hernan’s tongue lapping at the walls of his ass, and excess saliva dripping down his balls.

When the man truly felt slick and sticky, Hernan pulled back and inserted two fingers. The man took them easily. There was little resistance when he spread them wide nor when he slipped in a third. Hernan nearly dared to slip in a forth, but the man’s folded legs were already shaking and his breath uneven.

Hernan placed a tender kiss to the cleft of the man’s ass before his fingers started to slowly fuck him. The tip of his fingers crooked upwards and seemed to pull low moans from him with every withdrawing motion.

He continued at this pace even when the man started to push back against him. His swinging hips, and sweet voice begged him to end it all, but Hernan suspended the torture just a little further.

Only when the man clenched tightly around him, as if ready to climax, did Hernan pull away.

It was the third time he was denied release. Hernan wondered if he could make it past a forth one. He tied up the old condom and placed on a new one. All the while, the man had unfurled from his tight ball. His legs extended out straight as he lied flat on his stomach.

His breaths had evened out, but not without some great effort. Even so, as soon as the bed shifted from Hernan’s added weight, that pale ass involuntarily clenched. Hernan’s heated hands trailed down now hot skin. His fingers ran along the back of his shoulder, down to his waist.

 _‘One more time.’_ the touches meant to say. As if hearing him, the body beneath him relaxed, and Hernan spread more lubricant over his cock. He lined himself up, and easily seated himself back inside.

Hernan heard him blow out air as if he had been holding it all this time. He kissed wherever his lips could reach, but he didn’t coddle him as much as he did the first time. Hernan had stretched him properly. He knew he could take it.

The pace he set was fast and hard, and the body beneath him immediately twisted against it. The cries were louder than before, more desperate, and suddenly, his bound wrists broke free from their binds.

His hands immediately reached behind him to find Hernan’s pounding hips, but Hernan only grasped both wrists in one hand, and pinned them above his head. Hernan didn’t use his super strength, but there was no breaking free from his hold no matter how much he struggled.

“C-Co—” his voice stuttered around the syllable, but the fully form word never made it out. Was he going to speak? Had Hernan drove him mad enough to break his own rules?

Then Hernan heard it, a sniffle shortly followed by a choked sob.

He reached down and undid the ring. A thrust later, the man was overflowing and the cry from him was hoarse as his entire body writhed like it was on fire.

Hernan rode him through the aftershocks and by how hard he was clenching down on him, Hernan had come too. He held him close to his chest as they both breathed heavily. Even when their bodies started to cool, and the man had stopped trembling, Hernan didn’t let go.

He let Hernan hold him. Perhaps he was too tried to push Hernan away, or his body was too sore to even move. It was most likely both.

Usually Hernan would leave him on the bed. The agreement was that he would leave first, but having heard him cry, smelled the salt of his tears, he couldn’t just leave.

Carefully he pulled out of him. He discarded the used condom, and cleaned up after himself. He put away the rope, and placed on his pants. Still the man didn’t move.

Hernan made his way to the bathroom. There was a tub with a showerhead. Hernan turned on the tub, and made sure the water was warm. He placed in the stopper and waited for it to fill. When he returned, the man was on his knees leaning forward on his hands. His wrists were red, but not raw nor bruised. They would fade away in an hour or so.

Hernan reached to take a hold of his arm. He leaned away surprised, but didn’t yank his arm back. Hernan wished he could tell him to hold on, or that he was going to take him to the bathroom, but he feared that second rule was still in place.

So carefully, Hernan took him in his hold, and he allowed it. He carried him through the room and set him down on the edge of the tub. He placed the man’s hand in the water so he understood it was a bath. All he had to do was slide himself in.

There was a small nod. Hernan didn’t expect anything more. He reached down and to cup the man’s masked face in his hold and pressed a kiss to where Hernan imagined his brow would be.

 _‘I’m going now.’_ Hernan closed the bathroom door behind him. He gathered his things and left.

He wasn’t sure whether he would hear back from him again after their last session. Yes, the man had agreed to everything beforehand, but with no communication during the act, it was hard to know whether he had second thoughts.

Hernan hoped he didn’t. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far.

He hadn’t heard from him in a week.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Hernan looked over at Kirk who stood beside him in uniform.

“You’ve been wearing a long face for a week now. I figured it would pass or you’d tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It has not been a week.”

“A week.” Kirk repeated firmly. “So, which will it be?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really? Then what was the meeting about?”

Hernan scoffed. “It was…” _‘Mierda.’_ “It was about… me?”

It was Kirk’s turn to scoff but his thin lips curled into a smile nonetheless. “Surprisingly, Hernan, not everything is about you.”

“That’s what I keep trying to tell her.”

Hernan caught Kirk’s eyes roll as he entered the elevator. Although his red lenses covered his eyes, Hernan could still see through them. Sometimes the only way he was able to survive some of the meetings was when Kirk winked at him from across the room for he was the only person who would ever know.

“It was about city repair costs showing an increase in the past few years.”

“So essentially complaining about me.”

“Not just you, but implementing certain security protocols and insurance measures for rising costs.”

Hernan huffed. “Sometimes I wonder if they ever calculate what would happen if we didn’t intervene.”

“Hm, that would be interesting.” Kirk exited the elevator first with a small smirk thrown over his shoulder. “Want to take a day off?”

Kirk’s dark sense of humor was a little more than contagious as Hernan felt a smile of his own crossing his lips. They exited the elevator, and walked onto the streets of Washington.

Kirk took to the skies first. His wings outstretched from the folds of his uniform as Hernan wasn’t too far behind.

“You know, it would be faster if you let me carry you.”

“Where’s the rush?” The smile returned to Kirk’s pale features before he swooped low. Hernan followed him. He chased him through the clouds and across the blue sky. He could pass him anytime, but Hernan never left Kirk’s side. He remained beside him always.

When they returned to the tower, they took the rest of the day off, or more so they weren’t called and they weren’t dressed to be called. Hernan changed out of his uniform in favor of a pair of shorts and a big cotton shirt while Kirk wore one shirt that looked suspiciously like Hernan’s and a pair of sweat pants.

They usually did their laundry in the same load, so Hernan didn’t say anything. Besides, he found the length of it kind of cute. It came down to his mid-thigh, and the neckline revealed more of his collarbone.

Kirk sat next to him on the couch and rested his head against Hernan’s shoulder. He had a blanket wrapped around him as they watched Hernan’s telenovela. Hernan knew Kirk only humored him, but some part of Kirk secretly liked the shows too.

“It’s unpredictable.” Hernan had argued once.

“It’s illogical.” Kirk quipped, but he kept Hernan company nonetheless.

A few episodes in, and Kirk’s head had grown heavy on his shoulder. Hernan looked over and found Kirk sound asleep. Hernan let him be. He looked tired, and if Hernan was being honest, he had no idea what was keeping Kirk up late at night. Hernan would be out, trying to stave off his sexual frustrations well into the night, and return home to find Kirk’s lights still on.

He knew the Kryptonian files was their biggest project at the moment, but there was no rush. At least to Hernan there was no rush. But Kirk… Hernan wondered if there was some kind of ticking clock in that head of his. Was there something he specifically looking for?

Hernan watched another episode before getting up. He carefully extracted himself from Kirk. He laid him down carefully to lie across the couch before he made his way to the lab. He opened the Kryptonian files, and looked through Kirk’s most recent notes.

He did a lot. Hernan was impressed.

With a drink beside him, he picked up from where Kirk had left off. Hernan soon lost track of time as he went from one file to the other translating them. It wasn’t until late evening when he heard a knock on the door.

There stood Kirk with a weary smile crossing his features. “I thought we were taking the day off.”

“We are.”

“Really? That looks like work to me.”

“Well I haven’t worked on it recently.”

“Hm, yes, you and your secret love affair have kept you.”

Hernan stilled. “Love affair?”

“I’m kidding.” Kirk scoffed. “Unless you’re not. If it’s—”

“No, it isn’t.”

Kirk went to say something, but he bit back whatever he was going to say in favor of looking over Hernan’s shoulder at his notes. “You got a lot done.”

Change of topic. Hernan sighed. He… he didn’t want to tell Kirk about his secret sexual meetings, but this was what they did. They danced around each other. They circled around a point they both knew, but refused to ever meet. Things were done, but never talked about. So, Hernan didn’t talk about it.

“I think I’m going to head to bed early.” he excused himself. “Good night, Kirk.”

“Good night,” Kirk returned. He remained in the lab after Hernan left. He didn’t follow him out. Hernan didn’t expect him to. He didn’t expect him to chase him.

Hernan found his phone still plugged in the wall charging. There was a notification. He had messaged back.

_‘I think it’s time for retribution.’_

Hernan’s pulse skipped a beat at the prospects of what he meant by retribution. _‘What did you have in mind?’_

_‘Tying you up for starters.’_

Hernan felt his blood rush. _‘And?’_

_‘A ring.’_

_‘Proposing already?’_

_‘On bended knee.’_

Hernan swallowed. He met him a few days later where retribution was paid in full. Hernan’s limbs were tied to all four corners of the bed and a ring placed securely around the base of his dick.

He was brought close to release four times, before the man let him come. All the while, the man had used him as he desired, and Hernan loved it all. Another few nights, and Hernan came back for more, always more.

He was addicted to the feeling of that cool skin against his. He loved the magic in those fingers, and the sweet voice that called out to him from the dark. He loved the pale thighs that squeezed him, and that flowery scent in dark, soft hair.

He loved it all.

Except for when he returned to find the person he wanted for years asleep at his desk. He was content until he was reminded that he wasn’t. What the man offered him was a fantasy. It was a sweet dream of what could be, but never will be.

But those touches, that body – they were too close, too much for Hernan not to fall deeply for. His dreams started to blend into reality. What he imagined in that room became real to him, as he broke the third rule.

His fingers threaded through dark hair, and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste compared to the many things they have done, and yet it was the most dangerous thing they did – he did.

Even so, Hernan still moved inside him, and he in turn gasped into Hernan’s lips. He clenched tightly around him, and gripped his shoulders harshly. One tap, then two, then three.

Hernan stopped.

That was it.

It was over.

But then cool lips were pressing against his, and the dream was shattered. Kirk didn’t kiss him back. Hernan had remembered the shock in those red eyes. He remembered being pushed away, and Kirk walking out.

He remembered it all too well. Then, when Kirk had returned, they never spoke of it. Hernan because he was too stubborn, but most of all because he was too hurt. Kirk… well he didn’t feel the same, and it was as simple – if cruel – as that.

But this man, this body that reminded him too much of Kirk, had kissed him – was kissing him. His lips were cool, but his tongue was warm as it ran across Hernan’s bottom lip. A sharp tooth caught the top of his lip, but Hernan didn’t stop to think about it.

Rather he got lost in the feeling of it all. He got lost in the man’s embrace, one that Kirk could never give him. That fact hurt him, but at the same time, this was something Hernan was desperately searching for. This was what Hernan desired most. He wanted to feel held by someone he could love.

He doubted this person wanted to be that one for Hernan and Hernan doubted he wanted it either, but for now, he lied to himself as he had from the very start of their affair. Hernan held him as if he loved him, and somewhere the fucking had changed too.

It was no longer about finding release, but finding something even more.

When they climaxed, they did it together and even long after they had, Hernan still laid on top of him. He listened to the slowing of their hearts synchronize as one, and then there was a sniffle and the smell of salt from his tears.

Hernan blindly moved to wipe them away, but the face turned from his hand. He’d gone too far.

Hernan extracted himself and moved to get his things. He removed the blindfold, and for the first time since they first met, Hernan had the desire to turn back and look, but he didn’t. He had broken enough rules. He had made enough of a mess as it was.

He walked home. He usually walked, but his pace was slower. He paused in the middle of the sidewalk to look at the Tower and then back towards the direction of the hotel.

He didn’t know which place he preferred. One place was a dream as the other was reality. He stepped towards reality.

He entered the Tower thinking Kirk would most likely be in his lab or asleep. It was late after all. However, as soon as he stepped past the door, he felt himself being slammed against the back of it. He didn’t have time to throw them off, much less say something before he found cool lips pressed against his.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as he could make out the paleness of his skin, and dark lashes. He felt the hardness of his fangs push against his lips, and fingers clutching his front tight.

 _‘K-Kirk?’_ Hernan used his strength to flip their positions. The shock of it caused their lips to part, and Hernan was able to get a better look at those hooded red eyes. They were rimmed red and the tip of his nose were pink as well as his cheeks. Had he been crying?

Hernan came to cup Kirk’s cheeks with both hands as his thumbs wiped at the dried tear marks. The joy or surprise of being kissed were completely overshadowed by worry.

“Kirk, Kirk what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry. Hernan, I’m so sorry.”

“¿Para qué? What for?”

“I like you. I really like you.” Kirk sniffed as he averted his gaze. “I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

Hernan didn’t know what to say. He was overwhelmed in a mix of elation and yet anger. Why hadn’t Kirk just said so earlier? Why did he make him go through all the pain and fear of rejection – of having to… just to try to forget about him only for Kirk to feel the same? He wanted to scream and yell all at once, but instead he stilled his voice by drawing Kirk to him.

This time the kiss was soft. It wasn’t fervent, hungry as Hernan was, but a simple touch to say he accepted it. He didn’t understand it, but he wanted this. He wanted this more than he had wanted anything.

Kirk kissed him back just as slow as if this was their first kiss. They moved attentively towards each other. Kirk’s back was pressed against the door as Hernan enveloped him in his embrace.

Hernan ran his fingers through his dark hair smelling… flowers? Hernan stilled.

 _‘Carajo.’_ Hernan found an incredulous laugh bubble through him. How he had not connected the dots earlier alluded him completely. Perhaps he was too horny and desperate to have cared at that moment, but now, now all he could do was laugh, and kiss Kirk’s confused face.

“I fear I like you too much already, Kirk.” Hernan confessed with a mirthful grin tugging upon his lips, but the blue of his eyes stayed true. They looked upon Kirk with unwavering devotion. He no longer looked in the dark, or even at a masked face. He looked at Kirk and only him.

To know he had been looking at him this whole time, well it only seemed logical that Hernan would find him somehow. Hernan always did, but for Kirk to seek him out this time, well Hernan couldn’t be mad. He was happy at last.

“I like you. Realmente me gustas.” Hernan held Kirk close with no intentions of ever letting him go.

Kirk slept with him that night in the literal sense. Kirk slipped into his bed, and fitted in Hernan’s hold easily. They may have shared a bed more than once, but this time was different. This time Hernan was able to press kisses to his shoulder, his neck, his temple. He was able to run his fingers through dark hair and whisper sweet nothings in his ear along with some not so innocent things.

Kirk had only lightly smacked his shoulder but by the smile that spread across his features, Hernan knew he liked it. They both liked it so much Hernan wondered why either of them denied themselves such pleasures for so long.

However, it wasn’t until a month later when they would fall into bed with each other unmasked, and in the light for the first time. If Hernan were honest with himself, Kirk still drove him mad.

He had gotten used to having sex once or twice a week with apparently the same person who kissed him goodnight but never crawled into his bed. Hernan could be patient, but to an extent. After waiting for years for Kirk to finally give in, his patience was thin as ice in sunny July. He wanted him.

As soon as Kirk walked out of his lab, Hernan had grabbed him. He pinned him to the closest surface and kissed him. Kirk’s hand immediately caught the edge of the desk he was pushed against. He was surprised by Hernan’s eagerness, but he gave as good as he got.

He kissed Hernan back, and carefully scooted himself up and onto the desk. His long legs wrapped around Hernan’s and pulled him closer to stand between his open legs. His thighs trapped Hernan’s hips in place, but Hernan didn’t seem to mind. Rather his hips rolled into Kirk’s, drawing a low moan from the back of his throat.

He was half-hard already.

Bold fingers pressed against the hard outlining of Kirk’s cock trapped in his pants. Kirk hissed in his ear but he didn’t push the hand away.

“May I?” Hernan asked even though he was in the process of blindly unbuttoning Kirk’s pants and pulling down the zipper.

Kirk leaned his head to the side when Hernan came to suck on his neck, and breathed out a simple, “Yes.”

There was no witty retort, or teasing remark. It was a single word that belied just how starving Kirk was too.

Hernan lowered himself on bended knee, and Kirk lifted his hips in aid of removing his pants.

Finally, that long cock sprung free of its confines, and oh how Hernan had missed the sight of it. He kissed the head of it gently as a greeting gesture before his fingers wrapped around the base of it.

It really was a lovely dick. Every time Hernan got on his knees, he was able to fit more and more in his mouth. However, this time, as he licked and sucked, Kirk was there to moan words of praise.

“Good… so good.”

Hernan didn’t think he had a praise kink, but hearing Kirk stuttering around his words made his own pants grow tight, and a pleased hum resonate from the back of his throat.

Then all of a sudden, the fingers in his hair pulled back, and Kirk’s cock slipped from his lips. Hernan looked up at red eyes that held a look in them Hernan had never seen before. It was predatory. However, Hernan wanted to do anything but stand down.

He rose from his knees and pressed a kiss to Kirk’s still panting mouth. Kirk moaned. He could taste himself on his tongue. He bit down gently on Hernan’s bottom lip and tugged, grinning as he did so.

Hernan made a sound that was a mix between surprise and a low groan. Hernan wrapped his fingers around Kirk’s cock once more. He didn’t release yet. Kirk had stopped Hernan before he could, meaning he wanted to climax in another way.

“Will you give this to me?” Hernan asked.

“I thought you only topped.” Kirk’s dark brow rose knowingly.

Hernan huffed. “So, what gave it away?”

“I was always a little suspicious, but just now solidified it.”

“I see.” Hernan’s smile widened. “Only I can suck you off so nicely.”

“So sloppily.” Kirk wiped at the wetness of Hernan’s beard.

“You like it.” Hernan’s fingers squeezed, reminding Kirk of where his hand was, and exactly how hard he still was. “So, are you going to fuck me blindfolded?”

Kirk laughed. “Not this time.”

Cool fingers found Hernan’s belt as they began to work him free of his pants. Before Kirk could tug them down his hips, Hernan reached into his back pocket for the bottle of lube.

“Was that there the whole time?”

“Yeah, I sat on it for a while so it should be all nice and warm.” Hernan placed the bottle in Kirk’s hand as Kirk scoffed.

“It really is warm.”

“I’ve got a hot ass.”

“Then turn around.”

Hernan felt a shiver run through him at the command. Even so, he didn’t exactly do as instructed. Instead, he went around Kirk, and bent over the desk. He leaned on his forearms, and looked over his shoulder at Kirk.

Kirk smirked. “You must really be desperate to bend over without being told.”

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Perhaps.” Kirk squeezed the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. “But you always enjoyed your punishments a little too much.”

Hernan shimmied his pants off and waited in anticipation for what Kirk was going to do to him.

“Legs apart.” Kirk’s knee knocked against the back of Hernan’s leg. He moved his legs farther apart to better accommodate him, but truly what had Hernan going was the firmness in Kirk’s voice as he directed him in what he wanted from him.

“Spread yourself.”

Hernan wasn’t quick to comply. He enjoyed being on the receiving end, although it took him a while to come to terms that having a dick up his ass didn’t emasculate him. So, having to bend over and hold himself open… well it felt objectifying, even embarrassing.

However, he knew Kirk didn’t see it that way – didn’t see him that way. So slowly, he moved to grab his ass and spread himself.

“Good boy,” Kirk praised him.

Hernan nearly jumped in surprise at the feeling of the warm, slick lubricant being poured down the cleft of his ass to drip from his balls. In contrast, a cool thumb prodded at his entrance. It lathered it with more than enough lubricant before beginning to gently push.

The first finger entered in smoothly.

“You really did come prepared.” Kirk noted by how little resistance his finger was met. Even so, he didn’t add in a second quite yet. He allowed his middle finger to simply explore. It pushed against Hernan’s walls, and reached in as far as it could go.

Hernan kept himself open all the while, and leaned his head upon the desk. Cool fingers came to cradle his hip. They glided up his side, and pushed his shirt up to reveal tan, unblemished skin.

Hernan moved to pull it over his head and toss it somewhere across the room. He didn’t care where it landed for he felt that hand again on his back. Cool fingers outlined the muscles of his back, and soft kisses were pressed against his shoulder blades.

The way Kirk touched him was careful, yet thorough as if he were savoring every moment.

After what seemed like minutes, Hernan impatiently pushed back against the finger that was in him. The gentle touches were nice, but he needed more.

Kirk tutted over him as if dealing with a large child, but a second finger slipped in beside the first, and Hernan was appeased for the moment. A pleased sigh escaped him and he found himself biting down on his lower lip when the two fingers wiggled and stretched apart. They twisted inside him, and pushed against his walls in search.

Hernan moaned loudly when they hit their mark. He let go of his ass in favor of propping himself properly on the desk. Kirk didn’t scold him. Instead he leaned back to better see his work.

“You’re doing so well,” Kirk complimented him. “Feel good?”

“I could feel a little more.” Hernan was a little more than frustrated.

“I see.” Kirk slipped in a third.

Hernan hissed at the sudden stretch, but swung his hips back to sink all three fingers deeper inside him. He groaned appreciatively.

“So eager,” Kirk teased as he leaned over Hernan once more. His cool body covered Hernan’s heated one as he gently nipped and sucked at the tip of his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

“Fuck yourself, Hernan. I’ll be right here.”

Hernan was surprised yet thrilled all at once by the filthy words that slipped past those lips. He had known Kirk for years, and he could count on his fingers the amount of times he cursed aloud around him. Hopefully soon Hernan could count on his toes too, as he did as he was told.

He rocked slowly at first against the three fingers inside him. Kirk kept his promise. He didn’t move to aid nor hinder Hernan’s movements. He merely kept his three fingers bunched together unmoving.

Instead Kirk continued to suck on Hernan’s skin. If he bit hard enough, the skin reddened. He imagined it would heal in a few minutes or so, but leaving any kind of mark for any amount of time was an achievement on its own.

When Hernan picked up speed, Kirk curled his finger up just a little for a second. The new angle had Hernan choke out a groan, as he was forced to go on his toes just to achieve the same feeling. With every thrust of his hips, he struck that gland inside of him.

He moaned at the feeling, but still it wasn’t enough.

“Kirk, I want you.”

“You have me,” Kirk replied. His tongue lapped at the small marks his teeth had left behind.

“Your cock… I need more.”

Hernan stopped his rocking and looked over his shoulder. Kirk looked back. Hernan couldn’t tell what he saw in those eyes. They were dark with a hint of amusement, but nothing more.

Kirk finally moved his fingers to withdraw them. “I would tease you longer, like you have done to me several times, but I’m at my limit too.”

“You liked it though,” Hernan teased back which earned him a hard smack on his ass.

Hernan was more than surprised, but to say it didn’t make his dick twitch would be a lie.

“Turn over,” Kirk commanded.

Hernan did. He stood up and turned around. Cool fingers threaded through his short hair, and pulled him into a kiss. He felt his body being backed up against the desk, and so he hiked himself up and onto it.

Kirk reached for his thighs to wrap them around his waist. He still had his shirt on, however, and so Hernan tugged at the hem of it to lift it up.

Kirk slipped it over his head, and tossed it in a similar fashion Hernan had. Now they both stood naked and bare before each other.

“Do you have a condom in your pocket too?”

“No,” Hernan said. “That wasn’t part of my plan.”

Kirk rose a questioning brow, but then Hernan’s fingers had reached down to grab his cock.

“I want all of this.”

Kirk looked mildly surprised, but not unwilling. He leaned down and kissed Hernan once more. His tongue ran along the prominent fangs of Kirk’s mouth before sliding against Kirk’s warm tongue.

His hand was gently removed from Kirk’s cock, and Hernan went to grab the edge of the desk instead as his legs were spread wider. He felt a little pressure at first before it began to build and his ass finally gave way.

Hernan clenched his jaw as his fingers curled around the edge of the desk.

_‘Carajo…’_

Kirk had stilled his hips. A cool hand pressed against Hernan’s chest to force him to lay down as he was tugged closer to the edge. Kirk’s hand gripped the underside of his thigh, and pushed it up closer to his chest.

Slowly, he felt Kirk sink in deeper.

 _‘Jesus.’_ Hernan continued to curse as he felt himself continuously being stretched. He struggled to breathe through his nose as he concentrated on not clenching his ass with every inch that slipped into him.

It felt endless.

After moments, Hernan felt Kirk’s hips pressed against his ass. Kirk was as close to him as he was going to get, but then Kirk and leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft brush of lips as if to say he was doing well or to hang in there for Kirk reached parts of him Hernan didn’t think he could feel.

Hernan let go of the table and wrapped his arms around Kirk’s neck.

“Move,” he told him.

Kirk looked back surprised, but Hernan’s blue eyes were determined. He didn’t like being coddled. He didn’t like receiving things slowly or gently. He wasn’t a delicate thing. He could take whatever Kirk gave him, including his beautiful long cock.

“You’re more of a masochist than I thought,” Kirk replied. “Don’t clench down hard on me.”

Hernan went to give some, probably not so, witty retort when Kirk suddenly withdrew from him before plunging back inside just as quick. Hernan felt the air knocked out of him, and his hold on Kirk tightened.

However, he pushed back. With every hard thrust Kirk gave him, Hernan met them with a firm push of his own. His one leg wrapped around Kirk held him close, and his heel dug into his back urging him to quicken his pace.

He wanted him hard. He wanted him fast. He simply wanted everything he could take that Kirk was willing to give. At one point, Hernan swore he heard a growl in the back of Kirk’s throat, and that’s when he had to let go of Kirk’s shoulders in favor of gripping the edge of the desk once more.

With the force of Kirk’s thrusts, Hernan felt himself being shoved further up the desk. He heard the legs scrape across the floor, firm hips slapping against his skin, and Kirk breathing heavily in his ear. God, Hernan loved it. It drew a laugh from him, and Kirk smiled at the sound of it.

His laughter was swallowed by possessive lips, and Hernan moaned against them. A sudden cry was caught in his throat when he felt Kirk shift his angle just a little until it was perfect. It was amazing. It was beautiful.

He felt his body was on fire, and his back arched for more – for Kirk to go deeper. Kirk gripped Hernan’s hips, and pounded into him.

“Fuck!” Hernan cursed aloud, which drew a laugh from Kirk.

“I can see why you topped now.”

“Shut up.” Hernan slammed his head back against the desk. He might have left a dent, but at that point, he couldn’t care.

“Good?”

“Yes,” Hernan groaned. “Right there.”

“Here?” Kirk changed the angle of his hips, and Hernan growled, frustrated. “Here then?”

Kirk returned to the angle he was at before, and Hernan let out a pleased sound that wasn’t exactly a moan, but Kirk understood nonetheless.

“Cl-Close.” Hernan stuttered around the single word. He felt embarrassed by the hoarseness of his voice, but at the same time, he felt too good to stop now. He felt his core tighten and his toes curl at the pleasure spiking up his body.

“Hold on.” was Kirk’s only warning. His thrusts were hard and fast, and Hernan felt control slipping through his fingers. His hold on the desk faltered, and his hands scrambled to grab onto Kirk’s arms that were on either side of him. If he scratched him, Kirk didn’t let it slow him down. If anything, it urged him on.

The voice that escaped him was not his. It couldn’t be, and yet Kirk had swallowed them. He pried Hernan’s lips with the force of his own, and took every sound that should escape him.

Hernan slammed his head back. His head most definitely dented the table, but cool fingers were there to wrap around him. They stroked him as he came in spurts across his chest. A few thrusts later, with Hernan clenching around him, Kirk came as well.

Hernan knew by the warm, slick feeling of Kirk’s seed filling him. His hips stuttered before pressing against the back of Hernan’s ass for the last time. A choked off groan had left him as Hernan leaned up to kiss the strained throat.

“Hernan,” Kirk breathed. Hernan licked his bobbing Adam’s apple and hummed in acquiescence.

“So good.” Hernan mumbled against Kirk’s pale neck. He was already looking forward to fucking in every room in this goddamn tower. Whether Kirk realized his plan or not, Hernan was going to make it happen.

“I don’t like your face right now.” Kirk looked down at Hernan suspiciously.

“Want me to bend over then?”

Kirk laughed. “You’re ready for another round already?”

Hernan clenched his ass around Kirk’s half hard dick that was still inside him, causing Kirk to groan lowly. “Aren’t you?”

Kirk smiled and lifted Hernan from the table. His legs were still wrapped around him as he moved to wrap his arms around him too. “I think we’ve made enough of a mess here.”

“Agreed, let’s go to the laundry room.”

“Why?”

“Put the washer on spin cycle.”

“You’re the worst.” Kirk laughed.

“You like me.”

“I do.” Kirk rested his forehead against Hernan’s. “I like you a lot, Hernan.”

Hernan had been waiting forever to hear those words from Kirk, and having him here now, holding him and whispering in his ear, well the wait was well worth it.

“I Like you too, Kirk.” _‘More than I ever thought I could like a person.’_

A second later. “You passed the laundry room.”

“We’re not going to the laundry room.”

“But—”

Kirk silenced him with a kiss, and Hernan let it go… for now. They would get there eventually even if Hernan had to wait a few more years.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So before anyone gets mad at Hernan and Kirk for being oblivious idiots, the way I imagined Kirk's night vision to work is that he can see blood pumping through someone's body, but he can't actually seen defined features like faces/markings on one's body. The example that comes to mind is the game Vampyr at the very beginning. As for Hernan, yeah, he was just extremely horny, sad, and in denial that this person could potentially be Kirk who was also looking for a person that looked like Hernan so... He's an idiot, but hopefully a lovable one.
> 
> Thanks for reading this if you've gotten this far. I'm sorry if the realization seemed anticlimactic. I had a funny dialogue in mind. It's just at that point I didn't see them moving past that in a while, and I had a word count in mind so... bottom line, I'm a lazy writer XD 
> 
> Nonetheless, thanks for reading and take care!


End file.
